


John's Diary

by Striderlicious



Category: Homestuck
Genre: ;), Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Diary/Journal, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, No trolls, Slow Burn, johns diary, will try to update daily, woopsie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 04:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17821973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Striderlicious/pseuds/Striderlicious
Summary: Rose moved to New York, Jade's at boarding school. John gets lonely because it's just him and Dave, Rose suggests he writes in a diary, and he does. Shenanigans ensue.Will try to update daily.





	1. Chapter 1 - Intro

**Author's Note:**

> ilikebeans

august 15th, 2011

dear diary,

 

    hello!

    rose said i should start writing in a diary,

    what do you even write in a diary? do i talk about my day?

    well, today was a normal day, i dont really know what to say! :B

    i went to school, hung out with dave, and did homework.

    doesnt sound that fun, huh?

    if rose and jade were still here, we would all have a blast

    its just so lonely now.

    dont get me wrong, i love hanging out with dave!

    but even he seems out of it, more so than usual.

    things have been wierd lately.

 

a tired freshman,

john egbert

 


	2. Chapter 2

august 16th, 2011

dear diary,

 

    today was just like yesterday,

    go to school, hang out with dave, go home.

    my ap teacher assigned a crap ton of homework over the weekend.

    did i mention i have to take an ap class? as a  _FRESHMAN_?

    just because i did well in 8th grade.

    well 8th grade me had three friends to fall back on,

    rose would help me with my homework and studying,

    jade always helped me smile,

    and dave was, and still is, my best friend.

    then during the summer after 8th grade,

    roses mom left her husband, daves dad, and moved away to new york with rose.

    it just happened all of a sudden, no warning, no nothing.

    just gone.

    we still talk, but its not the same, i cant just walk over to her house for a study session anymore.

    jade, during all of middle school, got bullied badly.

    she was scared she would get bullied even more in high school, and she wanted a new start

    so she begged dad to let her go to a boarding school in hawaii.

    she just moved away about a week ago.

    dave is dave.

    i think he's taking all of these sudden changes pretty badly though.

    even if he won't admit it, ive been his friend almost my whole life,

    i know when something is bothering him.

    i should invite him over this weekend to watch some movies,

    maybe that would make us feel a little less lonely. :B

 

feeling hopeful,

john egbert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beans are good tbh


End file.
